


Important Notice

by BelphegorAckerman, Humanity_Strongest_001



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Dark Belphie, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), M/M, Nice Kenny Ackerman, Protective Lucifer, Smutty, but Kenny is still an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelphegorAckerman/pseuds/BelphegorAckerman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001
Summary: Magnus and Alec are dating.Levi meets Erwiin and MikeErwin escapes his toxic relationship with his father
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi/Erwin Smith, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: bottom Levi





	Important Notice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a breif summary of what is to come
> 
> I will contiune i just want to get your views

The link is down below:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488012/chapters/69805470

Please comment and kudos. We have planned this fanfic for 4 months. Hope you guys enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Please commeby on what you think. 
> 
> They are all human
> 
> Asmodeus and Mammon bith live in New York.
> 
> The twins live with lucifer 
> 
> Asmodeus and the twins (beel and Belphie) have a huge age gap.  
> Leys just say Devildom is like the UK.
> 
> Belphie is a yandere and he will be dark and psychotic
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments below.


End file.
